digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reppamon
Reppamon is a Holy Beast Digimon. Its tail has become a blade with a will, making it possible for it to cope even with attacks that surprise it from behind. However, it isn't suited for mutual communication, and it has been seen quarreling with its tail in the middle of battle. It prefers to fight within forests, and it skillfully employs its claws and tail to easily climb trees, so close attention is necessary when fighting Reppamon in the forest. It is a Digimon that you can't drop your guard around. Attacks * : Strikes during a forward somersault. * : Wildly rips apart the opponent with its sharp claws. * : Shakes its tail, releasing a blade of wind that can't be seen by the eye. Design Reppamon is a quadrupedal weasel Digimon whose design is influenced by the mythological . It has dark brown legs, and black claws. It has the on its hips. It wears a white mask that covers its eyes. Its mask has three black marks on the front, two red zigzag-shaped marks in place of eyes, and red borders for ears. The mask has two light blue cloth bands coming out of it. It also has long white hair, that may or may not be part of the mask. It also has a red and white rope tied around its neck. Its tail is a wicked zigzagging blade with three red marks and a red eye. Etymologies ;Reppamon (レッパモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'Ja:' . Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Reppamon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Digimon Fusion Digimon World DS Reppamon digivolves from ,, and can digivolve to Qilinmon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Reppamon is #142, and is a Champion-level, Speed-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 180 HP, 174 MP, 111 Attack, 78 Defense, 95 Spirit, 89 Speed, and 45 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 3 and Sniper 2 traits. He is also one of the starting Digimon in Dawn as part of the Wafuu (Japan-Style) Pack alongside Coronamon and Karatenmon. Reppamon digivolves from , and can digivolve to Chirinmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Reppamon, your Digimon must be at least level 27, with 800 Holy experience and 125 speed. Reppamon can DNA digivolve to Kyukimon with Snimon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Leppamon is #100, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Water elements, and a weakness to the Dark and Fire elements. It possesses the Poison Guard and High Sniper traits. It dwells in the Limit Valley. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for itself. Leppamon digivolves from , and can digivolve into Qilinmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Leppamon, your Digimon must be at least level 20 with 90 attack and 50% friendship, but only once you have revived Leppamon. It can be hatched from the Holy Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Reppamon DigiFuses to Kyukimon with Snimon and Kyubimon, to Crescemon with Lekismon and Frigimon, and to Chirinmon with Unimon and Stingmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Reppamon is a Light Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Gabumon (Black), ,, Patamon and Salamon and can digivolve to Chirinmon, Piximon, and Rapidmon. Its special attack is Razor Wind and its support skill is Mystical Protection which halves the chance of abnormal statuses being inflicted by 50%. In Complete Edition, Reppamon can also digivolve from Ryudamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Reppamon is #139 and is a Light Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Gabumon (Black), , Patamon, Salamon and Ryudamon and can digivolve to Chirinmon, Piximon and Rapidmon. Its special attack is Razor Wind and its support skill is Mystical Protection which halves the chance of abnormal statuses being inflicted by 50%. Digimon Masters Reppamon digivolves from , and can digivolve to Chirinmon. Digimon Heroes! Reppamon digivolves from , and can digivolve to Tylinmon. Digimon Links Reppamon digivolves from BlackGabumon, ,, Patamon, and Salamon, and can digivolve to Chirinmon, Piximon, and Rapidmon. Digimon ReArise Reppamon digivolves from , and can digivolve to Chirinmon. Notes and references